


Bad Hair Life

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Stargirl glowered before she attacked a villain.





	Bad Hair Life

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl glowered before she attacked a villain. She adjusted her blonde wig after she remembered the villain's previous attack removing her hair.

THE END


End file.
